The Waiting Mirror
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Anna had absorbed to a mirror that called The Waiting Mirror at the school. Will Yoh find her? if he couldn't find Anna, he will be lose Anna forever.Will yoh find Anna, his only love? [YohAnna] FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Na-Chan**: heeey… it's my third fic.. However, my first and second fic (which are **ONLY** **HOPE** and **RANDOMNESS FIC ON SHAMAN KING** is not finish yet.. haha.. But, I really want to type this one…

**Hao**: it's okay..

**Na-Chan**: thanks.. I hope you read those fic and give me a review…And this is my first **YohxAnna fic**.. BTW.. I own nothing, which mean, I don't own Shaman king.. And never will.. –Sob- well, enjoy..

**Chapter 1: the Mirror**

* * *

_I am waiting…_

_I am still waiting for you…_

_Just…_

_Waiting you…_

_Until you come…_

_Come to me…_

Just another day at Funbari Ga Oka..

It was almost noon..

-School, break time-

"aaaah… what a wonderful day.. ne, Anna? Am I right?" asked Yoh after stretched his body on the chair.

His fiancée, Anna, stared at him with her cold stares.

"Yes, I think." answered her.

Yoh grinned widely, and got up from the chair.

"ne, Anna," called Yoh again. Anna rolled her eyes at her annoying fiancée.

"What?" said her coldly.

"Do you want to go to top floor with me?" asked Yoh.

"What for?" Anna frowned.

"To enjoy this nice weather in such wonderful day…"

"no." she answered shortly.

"Oh, pleeaseee Anna-Chan…" he begged and gave her his cute puppy-look.

Anna gave up of that look. "Fine. But remember Yoh. You still have many chores, exercises, and do the groceries after the school." She said with a smirk.

Yoh scratched his head's back and grinned. "uun.. Okay."

"Good," Said Anna.

Then they walked out from the class.

Suddenly, Yoh held Anna's petite hand with his hand that made Anna startled and glared at him.

"yoh.." she said in dangerous tone. Yoh looked at her, smiling.

"nani?"

"I will make your chores twice for this." She continued.

"it's okay." He said in cheerful tone, completely different with Anna's tone.

Anna became silent, but indeed, she was happy of her fiancée action.

When they passed the canteen, Yoh stopped his step. He looked to Anna.

"are you hungry?" asked him.

Anna shook her head, "no, but get me a small carton of strawberry milk." She ordered.

Yoh smiled. "Okay. Wait here." Then he left Anna to the canteen.

Less than 2 minutes, Yoh came from the canteen with 2 milk carton in his hand. He gave her a small carton that a cute strawberry picture on it.

"here." Anna took it and drank it with a straw.

"You are so late, Yoh," said her.

Yoh grinned at her and drank his orange milk "ehehehe.. Sorry... but I've tried my best, Anna." But Anna ignored him.

Then they continued they walk to the top floor.

In the middle their walk, they stopped on the middle of last stairs to the top floor.

A big mirror hanged on the wall. Anna looked at that mirror. When she wanted to touch the mirror, Yoh pulled her away from that.

"What!" she said definitely annoyed.

"Don't touch that mirror, Anna. And don't stare to that mirror more than 2 minutes." Yoh said.

Anna looked at him, "what happen if I do?"

"You will be absorbed to the mirror, and will not come back, forever...," he said dramatically.

"Ha... Nonsense...you are a shaman, but you scare of _a mirror_?"

"I'm serious, Anna. Manta told me about that. This is one of this school's legend. This mirror called 'The Waiting Mirror'" he finished.

"whatever." Anna said.

Finally, they reached the top floor.

"AAAAH… great day…" he said, looked like so relax. He stretched his hand and lied on the floor. Anna just rested her hand on the hedge.

Anna looked downward. "What are you doing, Yoh?"

"Take a nap," Yoh answered.

They still in that position for almost 10 minutes, and Anna was getting bored.

"I'm leaving," she said without waiting for Yoh's answer.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!**_

'_Ah, the bell's ringing…'_ Anna thought.

She faster her step when descend the stairs.

However, she stopped infront of the mirror.

'_The Waiting Mirror, ne? Definitely nonsense…'_

_I'm waiting.._

She stared to the mirror without any fear and even touched it.

She snorted. _'See? Nothing happen…that shorty-Manta was too excessive…'_

Suddenly, a cold hand from the mirror pulled Anna's hand. Anna's eyes widened. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she knew there was no one could help her. All of the students were in the class already.

'_Yoh…'_ she thought depressingly. Her voice couldn't came out from her mouth. She was so depress. Even the strongest Itako like her couldn't do anything.

'_Help me…'_

Then Anna was nowhere to be found. The only one that left was Anna's milk carton on the floor, because she has dropped it in accident. Now she has absorbed to the mirror.

_I'm waiting..._

Meanwhile, at the top floor…

Yoh opened his eyes. He sat up.

'_Anna...?'_ he thought. He felt something wrong, but he didn't know what. Therefore, he just shrugged.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination…_' he thought and lied to take a nap again.

_waiting for you..._

**-tsuzuku-**

**

* * *

Na-Chan: how was that? I want to know what you think… please… give me a review… :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Anna?

**Na-Chan**: Hey, minna-san… finally… chapter 2 is up... As usual…

**Hao:** she owns nothing, but this fic.

**Na-chan**: and sorry for my English. My bad… ja… enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: where is Anna?**

Few minutes passed… Yoh chose to stand up and went to his classroom. He went downstairs. When he passed the mirror, he stopped.

He looked downward,at the milk carton. He picked up that carton.

"Anna…" he frowned at the carton. There was still much amount of milk inside.

He shrugged and drank it without thinking anything. He smiled when he remembered that that milk used to be Anna's milk. Therefore, he continued his walk to classroom.

He opened the door.

"Sumimasen Sensei." He said with a bow.

All in the class looked at him. The teacher frowned at him.

"Asakura-san, you are late again…" he escaped a sigh from his lips.

Yoh just chuckled. "sumimasen Sensei." He said again.

"Okay… you can come in." the teacher gave up.

Yoh closed the door behind him, and looked at Anna's seat. No Anna.

'_Where's Anna?' _he thought, getting worried.

"Asakura-san! What are you waiting for!" the teacher getting impatience.

Yoh turned back. "sumimasen Sensei! I gotta go!" he said and run outside, without waiting the answer.

"Hey, Asa—"

**SLAM!**

Yoh slammed the door in accident.

"GOMENASAI SENSEI!!!" he yelled from outside and run away.

The teacher shook his head. "Kids these days…" he muttered.

Back to Yoh…

Yoh was running through the corridor, and chose to go to the canteen.

"Excuse me Miss. Did you see a blonde haired girl?" he asked.

"No, I didn't."

"arigatou." He said and ran again.

Then he went to the health room.

"Excuse me Miss. Did you see a blonde haired girl?"

The teacher shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't."

Without saying thanks, Yoh left the room.

Yoh was getting more and more worried.

'_Where is she?'_

He felt tired and sat on the floor against the wall.

He rested his forehead on his knee, and put his hands on his head. He never felt so worried like this before. He felt…something wrong, but didn't know what.

"Anna…"

**Meanwhile…**

Anna opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything.

'_Where am I?' _she talked to herself.

'_Am I blind?'_

"No, you don't. It's just the dark," said a calm-girl voice behind her.

"Who are you!" she asked rudely.

Suddenly, there was a light and Anna could see who it was.

However, there is no one around her. But she recognized where she is.

"This is… in the school… but,"

"We are in the mirror. Which those students called this The Waiting Mirror." Said the voice again.

Anna's eyes widened. "Nani? Are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not kidding you. I'm telling the truth."

Anna put her face on her hands. She felt so depress.

"Yoh…"

* * *

Yoh lifted her face from his knee.

"Anna?" he felt that Anna was calling him.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**_

Yoh sighed, and walked back to his class, to get his bag.

Before he opened the door, he really hoped that he would see Anna, was inside, crossed her hands, and even scolded him. It is okay for him, as long as he saw_… his Anna._

But it didn't happen.

The class was empty already. There were just his and Anna's bag that on their table.

He sighed, and brought those bags and went out from the class.

He went downstairs, then stopped at the shoes locker.

He opened his locker, got his shoes and changed the school shoes with it.

When he about to leave, he looked at Anna's locker, hoping that her shoes replaced with school shoes. But, his hope didn't happen, again.

_'Did Anna leave the school with the school shoes?'_

He sighed and left the school. At least, he hoped that Anna is in the home already.

Yoh went to do the groceries. And went to the cemetery, take a nap, until 8 p.m.

He rushed to his home. He sure that Anna is in the house right now.

With a grin, he opened the sliding door.

"Tadaima!"

But no one answered him. He was getting worried again.

"ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed, depressed.

He sat on the floor, scratched his head.

"What I going to do?" he murmured to himself.

Then he looked at the phone, and walked to it.

He dialed a number, and waiting.

"_moshi moshi, Asaku—"_ Yoh cut the voice.

"Whatever who you are! I want to talk to obaa-chan!" he said rudely. (O.o;;)

"_Hey Yoh! What kind of attitude is that?!"_ said that voice.

Yoh gulped. "Hey, mom…"

"_That's better. Wait a second honey. Mom will call her." _

"Okay..."

1 minute then…

"_Hello,"_ said a cold voice.

"obaa-chan! I.." Kino cut him.

"_Come to Izumo_, _Yoh,_" said Kino simply.

"bu-"

But the phone has hung up already.

Yoh threw the phone, but didn't say anything. He picked the phone again and dialed another number.

"_Hello, Oyamada family,"_ said a voice.

"Manta?" Yoh said.

"_hey, Yoh. What's up?"_

"Well, can you tell to Sensei that I and Anna will absent tomorrow?"

"_Of course. But.."_

"I will tell you after I return from Izumo, okay?

"_oh, okay."_

"arigatou Manta. Ja mata ne."

"_ja."_

Yoh hung up.

Then he walked upstairs to his room. He opened his wardrobe, threw a medium bag, threw some shirts, pants, and held the strap on his shoulder.

He shut the door behind him, and walked downstairs. When he passed Anna's room, he opened the door. The room was still clean, neat, and Anna's fragrance still there. Yoh sighed, and closed the door.

He continued his step. He closed the front door, and locked it.

In the middle in the night, in the middle of freezing air, Yoh ran to the railway station.

He got the ticket, and got into the train, sat on his seat.

He looked at the window, then realized something. That seat was the same seat when he went to Izumo with Matamune 5 years ago. He smiled a little.

"Yoh-dono." said Amidamaru, suddenly appeared beside Yoh. Yoh looked at his spirit.

"nani?"

"You better get rest. You must be tired after all that happened today."

"It's okay Amidamaru. I have got a plenty of rest at the school. Hehehe…" he chuckled.

Amidamaru knew that his master couldn't sleep anymore because he thinking about Anna. But he just nodded and turned into hitodama mode (spirit ball mode).

"I will guard then."

Yoh nodded and smiled. "Thanks" then he looked at the window again, resting his chin on his palm. His eyes were so emotionless. He closed his eyes, thinking about Anna.

'_Anna, where are you… Are you alright? I hope you are…'_

He tried so hard to hold his tears_. 'Calm down, Yoh…boys not cry… nantoka naru… You will find a clue about where is Anna at Izumo. Daijoubu, Nantoka naru..'_

**-owari-**

* * *

**na-chan:** how was that? R n R guys... :) 


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**Na-chan:** hey minna! So long update, ne? Here your update! Wait, I think that I made a mistake, fatal mistake at the end of the chapter 2. Thanks God that no one noticed that! Haha! I put "OWARI" in the end of that! Actually I have to put "TSUZUKU" (to be continued), not "OWARI" (the end) coz my story is not finished yet!

Anyhoo, do you think I own shaman king?

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 3-**

Yoh came rushed into the house, and he stopped in the living room.

He looked at his grandmother sipping her green tea calmly.

"How could you sipping your tea so easily when your grandson has a trouble?!" Yoh almost lost his patience. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist.

Kino placed her mug on the table and kept silent.

Keiko stood up and walked toward her son. She embraced him tightly and caressed his hair.

"It's okay Yoh-chan… she is okay."

Yoh struggled but Keiko kept embracing him. "She IS NOT okay, kaa-chan! She is not!"

"Don't be such a crybaby, Yoh! She is still alive!" Kino snapped. Yoh froze in Keiko's hug.

"Okaa-san! Don't be too harsh to Yoh! It's not his fault!" Keiko said in defense.

Yoh got off Keiko's hold. "That's it! I'm leaving!" Yoh walked away.

"YOH!" Keiko called. But his husband hugged her.

"It's okay, anata." Then Keiko sobbed.

"Kids these days…" Kino muttered.

Yoh walked through the empty streets of Izumo, as Amidamaru guarded him behind.

When he reached the station, it was closed.

Yoh closed his eyes to calm himself. He had no choice, because he wouldn't go back to his main house.

He headed to the park which is empty.

He sat below the shady tree, as the cold breeze slapped his cheek. Yoh tightened his jacket to himself.

"Hhh… if I could make a fire like Hao does…" Yoh muttered.

When he almost fell asleep, a big motorcycle came nearby.

"Danna!" Yoh blinked.

"Ryu? Tamao?" Yoh said disbelief what he saw. Tamao nodded in respond.

"Tamao called me that you have a problem, so I came. Hop on, danna!"

Without any comment, Yoh hoped on his motorcycle, and they headed to Funbari ga Oka.

* * *

Yoh blinked. "Ren? Horohoro? Lyserg? Faust? Pirika? Chocolove? What are you guys doing here?" 

"Ryu said that you need us, so we come." Horo answered.

"Hmph… this Ainu baka is right…" Ren snorted. Horo just growled.

"So, let's find Anna, Yoh." Lyserg smiled.

Yoh nodded and grinned. "Thanks, minna…" Chocolove laughed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!"

"Yoh, where did you with Anna, for the last time?" Lyserg asked.

"School, when the break time…"

Lyserg nodded.

**

* * *

****-School-**

"My pendulum headed to the roof top. So she is close to there…"

"Hai, I could feel her, but her furyoku is getting weaker…" Faust muttered.

"We don't have much time. Make it quick." Ren demanded.

"MEPHISTO E!!!" All of them sweat dropped but Faust. Eliza carried them to the top.

"Thanks Faust." Yoh grinned. Faust smiled.

Horo opened the door. "Oi! It's locked!"

"Use your brain, baka…" Ren appeared his oversoul. "Bason, let's do this…"

"Hai, Bocchama…"

* * *

Anna stood and looked around. "I don't care who you are! Let me go!" she yelled. 

She was still in the same place, on the stairs, but in the mirror.

"But I don't want to… You have to stay here, with me…" the same annoying calm voice answered. Anna gritted her teeth.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm jealous…You have everything that I want… friends, boyfriend…"

"Fiancé." Anna corrected.

"But you are stupid!" that voice snapped. Anna blinked.

"How dare you call me stupid!" she yelled again.

"Because I am right. You are stupid! Stupid!"

Anna growled. "Show yourself, BAKA!" She pulled out her 1080 beads and began to spell. It didn't work. The beads even didn't glow like it usually do when she spelling.

"A-a… You can't do that… this is in the mirror. Even if you are the strongest itako, furyoku don't exist here." That voice mocked her.

Anna fell on her knees. She felt weaker and weaker.

"See? Your furyoku will disappear in no time, as your life, and then you die."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"GOLDEN PUNCH!" 

It worked. The door broke into pieces then they rushed in. Yoh leaded them to downstairs.

Lyserg's pendulum pointed to the mirror.

"Yoh. This mirror…"

Yoh's eyes widened. "The legend… that legend is true! Anna is in here!"

Horo blinked. "How come?"

"Long story, guys."

* * *

"Ha, your friends and your boyfriend are out there." 

Anna lifted up her gaze and looked to the mirror. _'YOH!'_

Anna ran to the mirror but then she fell onto the floor.

"Just what I want… I'll absorb him into here…"

Yoh put his hand on the mirror. "Anna! Answer me!"

"Y..Yoh…"

"You two make me sick. I'll make it quick."

"Yoh! Don't touch the mirror!" Anna yelled with hoarse voice.

Yoh startled. "I heard her voice."

"Don't make a move." That voice commanded Anna.

'_This is my fault… Yoh is in danger now… but I'm useless. I even lost my power…'_

That spirit appeared in front of them.

"A girl…?" their eyes widened.

It was a girl, with long black hair, in old school uniform. She stared them with her emotionless eyes and annoying smirk.

"Where's Anna!" Yoh lost his patience now. She just smirked.

"Yoh, calm down! Or you will lose!" Faust yelled.

"She is in there. Wanna see her?" Yoh nodded.

His reflection replaced with Anna's. She was lying on the floor, eyes closed, and pale face. "ANNA!" he looked to the spirit. "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing… she is deserved it. She is stupid."

"She is not stupid!"

"I'm jealous… she has everything, I don't. She has a boyfriend that cared of her, but she's so cold to you! She has friends, but she uses them for her will! And me? I used to had friend that already dead because her cancer! I had boyfriend, but he dead too because of a car accident. I had nobody, so I chose to suicide. Now, I just want to her feel what I felt…"

"Nonsense…" Ren muttered.

"You know nothing!" she snapped and cried.

"Please, let her get out. And we will make your spirit in peace forever." Yoh said.

"Why do I have to trust you? How if you are lying to me?" she sobbed.

"We won't."

She nodded and headed to the mirror. She lifted unconscious Anna, and commanded Yoh.

"I just want to make sure that you two are in love or not. If your love isn't pure, she will trap here forever, and vice versa."

Yoh chuckled. "Nantoka naru… ehehhehe…" all of the gang rolled their eyes.

Yoh put his hand on the mirror and closed his eyes. _'I love you, Anna…'_

Anna opened her eyes and held her hand to his. She smiled weakly. _'I love you too, Yoh'_

The blinding light surrounded the place. It worked. Anna could get out.

Yoh sat on the floor with Anna in his hug. Anna opened her eyes and looked up.

"Y-yoh?" Yoh smiled. Anna smiled too and closed her eyes.

"ANNA!" Yoh panicked. Faust chuckled. "I'll cure her." He put his hand on Anna, and the green light glowed from his hand.

Anna opened her eyes again, and looked at Faust. "Thanks…" she said. Faust nodded.

That spirit flew to them. "Where's your promise?"

Anna nodded after Yoh told his promise. She sent her to peace with her beads, still in Yoh's embraced. (XD kawaii!!!) Then she had gone.

"Thanks Yoh…" Yoh grinned. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. (Disappointing, ne:D)

Yoh's face red as tomato now.

**

* * *

**

**-Epilogue-**

Some years had passed….

**-School-**

"I'll confess my love to Taku here after break time!" said a cherry voice.

Another girl frowned. "Why here? Here, on the stairs to the top, near a mirror? What is in your mind, Ami?"

Ami giggled. "There's a legend about this mirror. If you confess your love, it will be everlasting love and you two will live happily ever after! Kyaa!!!" she clasped her hands and ended her story like the ending of fairytales.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Is there a proof?"

"Hai. Our senpai (senior) had done that some years ago. They are Yoh-senpai, and Anna-senpai! Now they had married! See?"

"Alright…. By the way, what is this mirror's name?"

"The Waiting Mirror. Hey, wish me luck, ne Miyu?"

Miyu circled her hand to Ami's shoulder. "Of course, baka!" they giggled together.

**-OWARI-**

**

* * *

**

**Na-chan: **another fic finished! Please review:D


End file.
